Nosocomephobia and Banters
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Lily Luna hated the hospital, and Ginny and Pansy have a talk about it.


Note: AU where Ginny and Harry didn't stay together in the end.

* * *

Ginny should have known the minute Lily had been caught watching Healers swarming around Pansy, healing her from a nasty illness, that their little girl would be afraid of them and St. Mungo's. Ginny had rushed after Lily, who was crying and using accidental magic (by blasting the men and women in her path) down the hallway in the hospital.

She wrapped her arms around the panicked child, rocking Lily gently.

"They're hurting her!" Lily cried. "I don't wanna be here!"

Ginny shook her head quickly and shushed Lily gently. "They're making her better, dear. She's going to be fine, I promise."

Lily clenched her small fists and dipped her head with sobs. "I wanna go home," she whimpered. "I don't like it here."

Ginny picked up Lily Luna, rocking her child and making her way to the first floor of St. Mungo's. She was lucky that the Healers were ushering her out anyway, so she'd visit Pansy later. Right then, she had to console Lily.

After that, Lily had appeared fine. She was overjoyed for her mother to be home all better, and no one spoke of the instance again.

That is, until it was time for Lily Luna to have a check-up.

* * *

The sound of the younger girl's shoes squeaked on the floor as she dug her heels in it. She grunted and tugged at her captor holding her wrist and dragging her to her doom.

"Mummy, please! I don't wanna go!" she cried. "Please don't make me go! I'll get better, I swear!"

"You're going to get better by sitting with this bloody doctor, Lily," her mother hissed, causing the girl to cry louder, and the civilians around them to turn in their direction.

"Pansy, you're causing a scene," Ginny said, pinching the bridge of her nose with a sigh and turning towards their daughter. "Lily Luna Weasley—"

"Parkinson-Weasley," Pansy interrupted, tugging the girl struggling to get free.

Ginny narrowed her eyes slightly at Pansy before looking at Lily once more. "You wouldn't go to St. Mungo's with the claim of the healer's terrifying you. We're in this Muggle hospital for you. You have to get a checkup, dear."

Lily shook her head frantically. "I don't wanna," she cried.

They were no longer in the hospital corridors, now in a large space filled with chairs. There was a desk on the far side of the area with 'REGISTRATION' displayed at the top. Ginny had gone towards the desk while Pansy chose a seat (since there was luckily no one else in the area sans the nurses) and sat down with Lily in her lap.

She smoothed the purple ruffles on the girl's dress, moving up to smooth Lily's red hair. "I don't want to be here either," she said in a softer tone than before. "But we're here to make sure you're healthy."

Lily bit her lip and shuffled in her mother's lap. "Hospitals scare me," she whispered. "Those healer people in St. Mungies were scary."

"You are brave, Lily Luna," Pansy told her. "You have two of the greatest witches as your mothers, the bravest even. You have a brave bone in your body, and it's time you clue in on that bravery and get this checkup over with."

Lily's eyes were welling up in tears. She just didn't think she could do this. The hospital they were in was different from St. Mungo's, but it was still scary. Ginny had taken Lily from Pansy's lap and huffed.

"That is not how you pep talk Lily into facing her fear, Pans," Ginny scolded.

Pansy snorted. "I don't want to be here as much as she does." Her nose crinkled. "There's this smell of regrets and piss in here."

Ginny covered Lily's ears as soon as Pansy said 'piss' and frowned. "Are you helping her or trying to make it worse?" she asked.

"It's the truth!" Pansy argued. "Why did we choose this place of all the medical care places? We could have called a medi-witch in a snap." She snapped her fingers for emphasis.

"It's because we have no other choice," Ginny retorted, shifting while Lily was squirming uncomfortably in her lap. "Lily can't stand anyone coming near her with a wand, and in a hospital no less? She convulsed from a panic attack last week at St. Mungo's, remember?"

Pansy folded her arms childishly. "She's being a chicken."

"Her mother's a chicken because she's somewhere with Muggles," Ginny bit back. "Don't insult your daughter that way. You're being a bully."

"It's for encouragement, Ginny."

"Encouragement to feel belittled by someone sworn to protect her?"

Pansy snorted with an exasperated huff. "Can we get on with it then? Where's the nurse? I demand a doctor, so we can get this over with." She yelped at the swift kick Ginny gave her, since Ginny's hands were still occupied keeping Lily from listening to the conversation.

"I think you cut me with those metal-toed disgrace for shoes," Pansy remarked, looking down at the mark Ginny gave her. "It's starting to bleed!"

"Pinch it hard, it will stop bleeding in a second," Ginny said coolly.

The dark-haired witch glowered. "We could have just given her a checkup ourselves. I did not travel to four hospitals to be abused this way."

"We are not professionals," Ginny replied. "And your attitude got you kicked. Blame yourself, not the hospitals or Lily's fear."

With a final huff, Pansy turned away and covered the cut on her leg by crossing it over the other. "You are impossible," the red-head said.

She rolled her eyes and removed her hands from Lily's ears, rubbing her shoulders gently. "It's going to be alright, Lily," she said. "There's nothing to be afraid of here."

Lily sniffled, having been crying during the women's conversation. "I don't wanna do this. Mummy, please?" She twisted her body to face Ginny with wide, brown eyes staring intently into Ginny's. "Don't make me stay."

Ginny leaned forward and kissed Lily's hair. "What if we went to the park after this, hm? If you can be Mummy's bravest girl, we'll go to the park and have the best time ever. I'll get your cousins to come play with you, too."

The young girl stopped sniffling, rubbing her eyes. "Can't we go to the park now?" she asked, hope in her voice.

The red-head shook her head. "You have to see the doctor first."

Lily choked back a sob before closing her eyes and nodding. Ginny felt victorious, having made a small step in getting Lily to see a doctor. Despite it being a Muggle doctor, Ginny was content with the fact that someone would be able to give her daughter a check-up. There's only a hope that Lily won't have another panic attack or try to blast the man or woman into the wall.

* * *

 **A/N: Written for HSWW (Challenges and Assignments)**

 **Assignment #12 Psychology Task 4** \- Nosocomephobia - Fear of Hospitals

 **Word Count** : 1,142


End file.
